False Accusations
by AthosionWarrior
Summary: Abby and Ziva are found guilty for murder. Will the team be able to save them before they are put to death?
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry for the confusion on this story, but i had a little bit of, difficulty. I had to canclel it then repost it. GRRR. although it is fine now and will continue as normal!!!**_

False accusation

Please leave a review.

Chapter 1

Ziva strained to hear the voices above her, her neck screaming in protest every time she moved it. It was dark and she could hear the sound of water dripping somewhere to her left. Her hands were tied tightly with plastic tethers and her bare feet were shackled to the floor. She had not eaten for days, and even though she had been given a drink it was deliberately placed where she couldn't reach it. By day, the hot sun beat down through tiny gaps in the grate above, burning her exposed skin.

She wasn't getting out of this alone, that was for sure, and she could only hope that Abby was getting treated better than she was: she had promised Gibbs she would take care of the Goth scientist, and she was not one to break her promises.

Ziva tugged at her restraints one more time before drifting off into a troubled sleep, not even aware of the guard that watched her with a lustful look in his eye.

8 days earlier

Ziva woke suddenly, the screaming of the alarm near her head crying out for attention. She opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the harsh sunlight that streamed through her open window. Yawning she threw the blankets to the side, swinging her legs round to rest on the floor.

Stiffly rising from the bed she crossed her room to push open the door to her bathroom. She quickly washed, smiling as the hot water cascaded down on her cool skin. Hastily she dressed, slipping on her favourite pair of dark khaki trousers and a black top. Tying her hair back tightly, she rushed downstairs, not bothering to eat breakfast. She was late for work again!

As she had hoped, having not stopped at any of the traffic lights on the way, she had managed to arrive in record time. She rushed towards the elevator, the doors narrowly missing her as she darted through the quickly closing gap.

The bullpen was quiet when she stepped out of the elevator, hurrying to her desk and dropping her bag on the floor.

Tony DiNozzo smiled as she entered, flashing his teeth. "Good morning, Zee-Vah, late again I see"

Ziva rolled her eyes, pushing off her chair. "But you not going to tell Gibbs, are you, Tony?" she said, phrasing it as more of a statement then a question. He looked down to see her holding a paperclip, smirking. He swallowed hard, shaking his head.

"Uh… no" Ziva smirked at him, but was interrupted with a hand colliding with her head. "I don't have to." DiNozzo chuckled, a devilish grin on his face. Scrambling back to her desk, she glared at Tony.

"We got a dead petty officer, gear up" Gibbs snapped, and the team moved into action, starting towards the elevator.

----

Gibbs pulled up outside a small diner, coming to a stop just outside the door. Turning off the engine, Gibbs slammed the door as he got out, starting towards the alley beside the diner.

"What have we got, Duck?" he asked, stopping beside the Scottish doctor where the older man leaned over the body of a pretty blond.

"Petty officer Brenda Cole. Several stab wounds to the chest, centred on the heart area. Death was immediate, but there is no question that this was a savage attack."

"TOD?"

Ducky shook his head. "I would guess between 2 and 4 hours, but I'll know more once I get her to autopsy."

Gibbs glanced away from his friend, eyes falling to the victim. Her eyes were a blank cloudy blue, staring lifelessly up at the sky; blood stained the concrete beneath her, as well as the clothes she wore. Ziva was crouched down, searching the victim's pockets.

"She still has her ID, her keys and 100 dollars in cash. Whatever this was, it wasn't a robbery." She commented to Gibbs, who nodded.

"Mr Palmer could you please bring me the gurney?" Ducky asked, and Palmer rushed towards the van.

"Any witnesses, Duck?"

"No, but one of the waitresses found her body." Ducky explained. Gibbs patted Ducky on the back as he pointed to a tubby woman dressed in white. Her brown curls were held up in a hairnet and her eyes were red from crying.

"DiNozzo, talk to the waitress; McGee, bag and tag; Ziva, photos." as Gibbs barked his orders the team complied without question. The click of the camera, the rustle of clothing and the quiet chatter of voices became the only noises present at the otherwise hushed crime scene.

Gibbs joined Ziva by the body, shivering slightly against the cold that bit at his skin, his long brown coat doing little to warm him up.

"What do you think happened here, David?" He asked, causing Ziva to shrug, and then bend down again for a closer look at the body.

"No defence wounds, so she didn't fight back, only injuries are the three stab wounds around the heart centred around the three major arteries. This person likely knew what they were doing, or at least had some medical knowledge" Gibbs quirked an eyebrow, a small smile on his face. Ziva, noticing his expression, stood up grinning. "I picked a few things up from Ducky at our…'Tea parties" she put two fingers up, bending and unbending them in quotation marks.

"Right, when you're done here…" Gibbs started, reaching into his pocket and throwing the keys to Ziva. She caught them, looking at her boss questioningly "You're driving back." He smiled as her grin grew larger, her eyes moving to Tony, as she smirked at his surprised and almost scared expression.

"Boss!" McGee shouted from the far corner of the alley, where he knelt down on all fours to peer under the dumpster. The sound of metal dragging against concrete grated at Gibbs ears, making him wince. McGee held up a knife, its point glinting in the dim sunlight. "I think we found the murder weapon boss" said McGee, placing the evidence carefully on a plastic bag and handing it over to Gibbs.

Closely inspecting it, he frowned. "This knife looks like it could be from one of the tables in the diner," he said "Suggests the murder wasn't premeditated." Gibbs passed the bag back to McGee. "We'll know more when we get it to Abby"

The team reassembled, watching as the body of the Petty Officer was wheeled away, before heading for the car. Tony finally turned to look at Ziva. She turned her head to glance at him, an innocent expression, crossing her features. "Gibbs really let you drive?" he asked, a slight quiver in his voice.  
She smiled wickedly, spinning the keys on her index finger.

"Yup."

----

When the team entered Abby's lab, they were greeted by the sound of her current favourite band: Brain Matter. The team watched, amused, as the forensic scientist spun on her chair, singing, or rather screaming, the lyrics to the song that was playing.

"Abby." Gibbs shouted over the music, causing the Goth to stop dead in her tracks.

"Hey guys!" she said, jumping from the chair and hopping over to the team. A large smile was etched on her black painted lips, almost reaching her ears. Gibbs handed her a Caf-Pow, which she happily accepted.

"We got a case, Abs." Gibbs anounced, holding up the evidence bag containing the knife. Abby nodded around large gulps of her Caf-Pow, then snatched the bag away from Gibbs, turning to her computers.

"I need you to try and get a print off the knife." he shouted, still trying to be heard over the music. Sighing, he marched over to the CD player, pressing the pause button.

"Abby?" she turned around, a confused expression on her face. "Did you hear what I said?" she smiled and nodded her head quickly, hopping over to her worktop.

"Abs, how many Caf-Pows have you had so far?" Abby's face turned red, as she grinned guiltily.

"This is my first." Gibbs rose his eyebrows. Abby shrunk further into the chair she was perching on. "Ok, three... including this one." she admitted, Gibbs smiled.

A beeping sound drew their attention across the room.

"Wow, that was fast, it already found a match to the print." Abby said. She glanced at the screen, looking at the man that stared back at them.

Officer Samul Rehaab stared back at them, a small smile tugging at his lips. He was a handsome man, with black cropped hair and a cleanly shaven face.

"Says here that Officer Samul Rehaab is a Palestinian national, he was stationed here by the Palestine government when he joined the army, three years ago. Perfect record, not even a parking ticket!" Gibbs frowned.

"Does he have medical experience?" he asked.

Abby nodded. "He was trained as a medic"

"Good work Abs" Gibbs said, kissing Abby on the cheek. He started towards the elevator.

"Gibbs, wait!" Abby shouted, he turned, looking at her expectantly.

"The vic, Petty Officer Cole, she was Samul's fiancée."

-----

The afternoon arrived slowly, the promise of rain clearly written in the dark clouds above DC. The ding of the elevator introduced the smell off food and coffee.

DiNozzo stepped out, his hands full. Holding two large takeaway pizzas in one hand, and a cardboard tray of coffees on the other, he rushed to his desk, placing everything on top of the already messy surface. He looked around.

"So, what you guys having for lunch?" he joked, causing Ziva to smile, while holding the phone to her ear.

"Where are McGoo and the Boss?" Tony asked noticing the absence of the others. Ziva pointed to the Directors office.

Tony sat down at his desk, watching as Ziva began to talk to whoever was on the phone. Although he didn't know what she was saying, he could tell by her tone that she was beginning to get angry.

She wrote something on a piece of paper, then slammed the phone down with more force then necessary.

Tony hesitated before speaking. "So, Zee-Vah, you still haven't told us why you were late this morning " Ziva sighed

"Will you just let it go Tony… you are such a broken tape." she said, throwing her hands up in a defensive gesture.

Tony smiled. "The term is broken record, and why were you late… rough night?," he said, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Must everything be about sex to you Tony!"

"What else is there?" he chuckled.

"You are such a child!"

Tony grinned again and threw a ball of paper at Ziva, hitting her square in the forehead. She stood from her chair, snatching the paper from the floor and marching over to Tony.

Slamming it down on the desk, she leaned closer to him. "Next one is going down your throat!" Tony nodded and gulped, sinking into his chair. She smiled sweetly, making her way to her chair.

"What have you got for me Ziva!" Gibbs shouted as he came downstairs. Ziva stood from her chair, grabbing the paper she had been writing on.

"I managed to get Samul Rehaab's last known location and contact details" Gibbs stopped in front of her desk.

"Last known?" he asked.

Ziva nodded. "Gibbs, according to this Officer Samul Rehaab died three years ago." Jethro inched closer to Ziva, looking down on her.

"Then can you explain how his prints got on that knife?" he leaned forward menacingly, as he had anticipated, but Ziva stood her ground, also leaning in.

"No, Gibbs, I cant" For a moment they just stared at each other, dearing each other to blink. It was Gibbs that looked away first, snatching the paper from Ziva's hand.

Dialling the number she had written down, he put it on speaker phone. On the third ring, someone answered.

"Hello?" replies a man's voice, his tone rough and slurred. Gibbs looks at McGee, mouthing for him to trace the call.

"Is this Samul Rehaab?" Gibbs asked. Silence greeted him, a click, then the dial tone.

"DiNozzo take McGee to this address." Gibbs shouted, handing Tony a piece of paper.

"David, you're with me, we are going to where Rehaab is." They started for the elevator, when Director Sheppard's voice stopped them.

"You aren't going anywhere, Gibbs, I need you in my office... now." Gibbs sighed, glancing at Ziva.

"I can handle it on my own Gibbs" she pleaded. He shook his head.

"I can go with her" Abby's voice came from beside him, seeming to appear from nowhere. Gibbs thought about it, then reluctantly nodded. Taking Ziva's arm before going up stairs he whispered in her ear.

"You take care of her"

"I promise." Ziva said then continued to the elevator, a very exited Abby bouncing beside her.

-------

Ziva eventually pulled up in front of a warehouse, turning off the engine and pulling her out her gun.

"Is he still in there?" She asked Abby. The goth glanced at the small GPS in her hands. Abby nodded.

"Stay here!" The mossad officer comanded, getting out of the car.

"But Ziva..." Abby called, but she was already out of sight, leaving Abby on her own.

The moment Ziva entered the building, she was tackled to the floor, her gun slipping from her grasp and falling with a clatter, as the man's larger weight pinned her to the floor and two large hands wrapped around her neck.

"Who are you?" Her attacker screamed in her face.

"Federal Agent, and you are under arrest for the murder of Petty Officer Cole." Ziva could feel the man's hands tighten around her neck, struggling for breath, she jabbed him in the side hard enough to cause him to let go of her. Rolling to her feet, they began to circle each other, each daring the other to make the first move.

"Why did you kill her Samul?" Ziva asked, her eyes never leaving his face. Samul stopped, his facial expression changing.

"I didn't mean to, I loved her. But she was going to expose me, she would have ruined everything!" Ziva could see the man shaking with rage. "I was gonna start a new life here, kids… a little picket fence…she was going to ruin it… I didn't mean to kill her!" Ziva made a face.

"You faked you're own death to start a life here?" Ziva asked, Samul nodded, pulling a gun from his waistband and pointing it at Ziva. The mossad officers gaze fell to the black metal that lay by the door, her own gun just sligtly too far out of reach.

"I can't let anyone find out that I am still alive!" he shouted. Ziva's eyes snapped to the gun, then up to his face.

"Then go ahead and shoot me." she calmly said, then smiled. "You already have a whole government agency looking for you. You kill me, you going down for two counts of murder. That's a long time" Samul swallowed hard, his finger twitching on the trigger. Ziva stared at him, her own hands twitching in anticipation.

And then a loud gunshot rang out…

**Thankyou to all thoughs that reviewed the first time i posted this chapter. (keep reading)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the next chapter will be up soon.**

Please Leave a Review

Chapter 2

Ziva shut her eyes, cleanching her teeth and waiting for the pain. When she didn't feel the bullet ripping through her skin, she cracked open one eye.

Officer Samul Rehaab lay on the floor, bleeding from a wound on his leg.  
"Ziva?" a voice called her from the door, Ziva turned her head. Abby stood just inside the door, the gun that had fallen from Ziva's hand moments before now clasped between her Goth friend's pale hands.  
"I didn't kill him did I?" Abby asked worriedly. Ziva shook her head.  
"No Abby, you didn't." Abby put a hand to her heart, sighing. Ziva smiled at her friend's worried look, starting towards Samul.

He glared up at her as she approached, carefully reaching for the knife in his action went unnoticed by the two woman. As Ziva came near, he jumped up, spinning her around and bringing the knife to her neck. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Abby raise the gun again.

"You are going to put that gun down and step aside!" he shouted at Abby, the Goth shifted under his gaze. "Now or I slit her throat!" His grip tightened, Ziva let out an uncharacteristic cry as he viciously turned her head to the side, digging the knife into her throat.

Abby's tear-filled eyes shifted from Ziva to Samul, her mascara running down her face in two long black lines. Samul arms tightened around Ziva, cutting off her air supply.  
"Drop. the. Gun." he said through gritted teeth. With a moments hesitation, Abby dropped the gun to the floor.

He loosened his grip on the Mossad agent, pushing her along as he walked forward. Clawing at his hands, Ziva curled her fingers round his wrist, twisting out of his grasp.

Samul rushed forward, only to stumble as his leg gave away from beneath him. He fell hard to the ground, hitting the back of his head as he landed. There he lay motionless, a small pool of blood growing on the floor beneath his skull. Bending down, Ziva put two fingers to his neck, feeling for a pulse. She looked up at Abby, shaking her head.  
"He's dead."

Abby put her hand to her mouth, preventing a gasp. Ziva pulled her cell from her pocket.  
'Gibbs, we got a problem!"

-------

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, looked down at the body of their 'former' suspect. His anger showed clearly through the expression on his face. The pool of blood that had stained the concrete beneath Samul's head had stopped growing, leaving the man staring lifelessly at the ceiling.

His shifted his gaze to Abby and Ziva, his gaze instantly softening. Abby was perched on the side of a wall, her eyes red from crying. Gibbs could see her shaking slightly, even under the thick coat Ziva had placed on her shoulders. Ziva kneeled in front of Abby, her hands awkwardly placed on the Goths shoulders. They were quietly talking amongst themselves.

"Abby, it's over now. It's ok." Ziva explained, Abby shook her head, sniffing.  
"How can you be so calm about this Ziva? He almost killed you!" Ziva opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the forensic scientists rambling. "I mean he held a knife to your throat!…"  
"Abby!" Ziva shouted, shocking her friend out of her troubled state.  
"We got the guy, he can't hurt you or me or anyone anymore, case closed. You saved my life Abby. You should be happy." Ziva smiled, receiving a small smile from the Goth. Shrugging the coat from her shoulders, Abby leaned forward, taking Ziva into a bone crushing hug. Ziva uncomfortably hugged back.

"Are you two ok?" Gibbs asked from behind them, both Ziva and Abby looked round.  
"Gibbs!" Abby yelled, jumping to her feet and flying into Jethro's open arms.  
"Oh Gibbs it was so scary!" he patted her on the back, hugging her tightly. Over her sholder he glanced at Ziva, who smiled back at him.  
"You ok?" he asked, she nodded her head slowly. Gibbs frowned, only now noticing the faint bruising that had began to form on Ziva's neck.  
"Let's get back, Abby you can get back to you lab and you can have that looked at!" Gibbs motioned to Ziva's neck. She opend her mouth to complain but Gibbs raised eyebrows stopped her.

"Let's go" Gibbs ordered, breaking contact from Abby and starting for the door. Abby shorty followed, tailed closely by Ziva.

------

"What have we got Duck?" Leroy Jethro Gibbs asked, as he and Ziva walked through the door to autopsy. Doctor Mallard turned, a smile on his face.  
"Ah Jethro, how nice of you to join me. How is dear Abigail?" he asked.  
"She is a little shaken up, but fine. She is in her lab."  
Ducky nodded.  
"I have informed Officers Samul's family of his death, no one should be told that their child has died twice. His mother was in hysterics, poor dear." Ducky said, Gibbs nodded sadly then moved his gaze to Ziva.  
"And what can I help you with young Ziva?" he asked.  
"Gibbs wants you to have a look at this." she said, pointing to her neck. Ducky winced, taking sight of her bruised neck.

Ziva jumped onto a metal table, lifting her chin for Ducky to see her neck.  
"My, my, how did this happen?" Ziva sighed before answering. An almost embarrassed tint of red in her cheeks.  
"Officer Samul Rehaab knocked to the floor, he started to choke me." she paused. "So I punched him to get him off me."  
"Where did you punch him?" Ducky asked. Ziva closed her eyes, trying to remember.  
"The left side of his rib cadge I think." the Scottish doctor stopped, glancing at Gibbs worriedly. Ziva noticed this and tensed up.  
"What?"  
"Officer Rehaab had a broken rib that punctured his lung, that's what killed him." There was a silence.  
"I didn't hit him that hard!" Ziva protested.  
"It had been broken for a long time dear, mostly injured when he killed our petty officer."  
"I killed him?" Ziva asked, her voice barely a whisper.  
"Well it was in self defence my dear…"  
Ziva sighed, looking down.  
"I guess you're right, can I go now?" Gibbs nodded Ziva jumped off the table, rushing through the door.

-----

The next morning arrived too slowly for Ziva's likening. The chill of the morning brought a cold rain and the tooting of car horns.

Tony watched from across the bullpen as Ziva waited impatiently at the copy machine. He smiled as she kicked it a few times, leaving black marks from her shoes. Snatching the papper from the machine she started for her desk, ignoring Tony's questioning gaze. Falling into her chair, she picked the stapler up, putting the pieces of paper in between and slaming her fist hard down on the plastic.  
"I get the feeling that something is bothering you." Tony said from his desk. Ziva glared at him from where she sat but didn't say anything.  
"Is our little Mossad Assassin angry that she got beat up by a dead guy?" he laughed.  
"Tony, don't make me hurt you." she threatened, getting up from her seat. Gibbs watched with amusement as she approached Tony's desk, fingering the knife that rested at her side. Tonys playful expression instantly disappeared.

Nobody noticed the two tall burly men that bombarded into the Bullpen, a smaller, older man in front of them. He had a tidy moustache that was neatly trimmed around the mouth and white slicked back hair.

"Ziva David?" He called, Ziva turned round, staring at the man questioningly .  
"Yes?"  
"I am Salim Gahar." he said, then looked back at the two men nodding. They stepped forwards, roughly grabbing Ziva and slamming her against her desk, cuffing her hands behind her back.  
"And you are under arrest." Gibbs shot from his seat, his eyes watching as Ziva struggled against the two men that dragged her to the elevator. He opened his mouth to talk, but was cut off by someone calling his name.

"Gibbs!" He turned, seeing Abby being pushed by one other man, her own hands cuffed tightly behind her back.  
"What the hell is going on. what have they done?!" Gibbs shouted. Salim glared at him.  
"Miss Abigail Sciuto and Miss Ziva David are guilty for the murder of a Palestinian soldier, they will be transported to Palestine where they will serve out their sentence in my prison!"  
"You can't do that!" Gibbs yelled. The man stepped closer.  
"What are you going to do, to stop me!" he yelled, when Gibbs didn't say anything, Salim turned on his heel, starting towards the elevator.

**Next chapter will be up soon. read and review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya guys, hope you enjoy this chapter. hope you leave feedback**

**Chapter 3**

please leave a review

Abby woke abruptly as her body was thrown onto its front, the rumbling of an engine becoming clearer as she woke. Apart from the few strips of light that occasionally broke through the walls, Abby was surrounded in complete darkness.

From what she could tell, her body being thrown all over the place was the work of a manic driver and a uneven road.

Her breathing hitched, becoming heaver, faster. "Oh my God, oh my God." she mumbled, trying to move her hands, only to find they were bound. "Oh my God!" she cried. A soft voice beside her made her jump.

"Calm down Abby." It sounded husky, but at the same time, soft and caring.

"Ziva?" Abby questioned, straining to peer through the darkness.

Ziva leaned against the wall opposite, a thin strip of sunlight showing her eyes. Her hands were also bound tightly in front of her, the metal of the handcuffs, glinting when the sun hit them.

Abby inched closer. "Where are we?" She asked quietly. Ziva shrugged.

"Judging by the heat I would say that we are in the middle of the desert, probably not too far away from the prison." she heard Abby sniff beside her.

"But DC doesn't have a desert." Abby anounced her voice shaky.

"We are not in DC, Abby… we are in Palestine" Abby's breathing began to quicken again, her breath coming out in short gasps.

"Abby, I need you to be strong." Ziva said, leaning forward to place her bound hands on one of the Goth's shoulders, "If these people see you like this, they will take advantage of you!"

The truck came to an abrupt stop, angry voices shouting from outside. The two woman turned their heads to the door, the latch screaming as it was forced down.

"Nothing will happen to you, Abby, I promise. I won't let it."

Harsh sunlight blinded their eyes, making Abby and Ziva turn their heads away. Hearing heavy feet approach Ziva dared to look up, spotting two men in green uniforms coming towards them.

The two men had darkish skin, the smaller of the two sporting an unkempt beard. An Assault rifle hung round his neck and a sidearm was strapped to his leg. The other, although younger, was larger than his companion, his stomach hanging out from his un-tucked shirt. He also had a rifle, but carried it in his hand.

"Get up" the elder man snapped, hauling Abby to her feet and dragging her from the truck. Ziva rushed forward only to fall into the arms of the larger man. He smiled toothlessly at her, also dragging her from the truck.

The prison was of typical design, Ziva thought, as she was marched along the long hallway leading to her and Abby's cell. She was glad that it seemed as if they would be put together, it would make it easier for the Mossad officer to keep an eye on her Goth friend.

As they were pushed along, hands of all shapes and sizes reached out to grab them. Men and woman were bundled into separate prison cells, packed on like sardines. Ziva winced at the backwards way of the prison, thinking that men and woman in the same block was just asking for trouble.

The bruising grip the fat man had on her arm tightened as they stopped, right in front of a cell that already had two other woman in.

"On you knees!" shouted the older man, hitting the bars of the cell door with his gun. The two woman in the cell complied without complaint. He opened the door and motioned for Abby and Ziva to step forward. Their cuffs were removed and they were pushed inside.

Instantly the other two woman rose, the taller of the two sizing up to Ziva; the Mossad officer glared back at her, neither one of them blinking. A few minutes passed, before the other woman broke eye contact, glancing down at Ziva's star of David.

"I didn't know they kept you filth round here!" she spat, Ziva smirked.

"You're one to talk" Ziva looked her up and down. The other woman rushed forward, her fist ready to punch Ziva. Ziva grabbed her wrist twisting it painfully behind the woman's back, slamming her hard into the bars.

"You keep out of my way, and there won't be any trouble, understand?" Ziva shouted as the woman nodded fearfully. Ziva pushed her to the floor before turning round.

"And the beds our ours now, you're sleeping on the floor from now, ok?" Ziva said, her tone of voice making it more of a statement then a question. Again the woman nodded, taking her place on the floor, rubbing her arm. Ziva glanced at Abby, inclining her head towards the beds.

Abby silently took the top bunk, glad that she had her friend with her. She was going to have to tough it out, from now on. She might not always have Ziva to protect her. She just hoped she was not going to spend her life here, staring at the four walls of her cell.

She just hopped Gibbs was coming.

xxx

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had not expected Director Jenny Sheppard to acknowledge him as he burst through her door, slamming it behind him. Making his presence clear to her.

"Good Afternoon, Agent Gibbs, what can I do for you?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the reports she was reading. Gibbs glared at her angrily.

"You know damn well what you can do for me Jen, you can get Abby and Ziva, out Palestine and back to NCIS where they belong!" This time, Jenny did look up.

"I'm sorry Jethro, I can't do that, I can't do anything about it."

"What do you mean you cant do anything Jen!" Gibbs demanded.

Jenny sighed. "The man Ziva killed, wasn't just a Palestinian solder, he was a hero to them. The country demanded their arrest, and our government agreed."

Gibbs actually snarled, slamming his hands on the directors desk. "Since when is self defence murder, Jen?" he stared at her. "Ziva had no idea about the injuries officer Rehaab received and her only thoughts were to protect herself and Abby" he explained, Jenny rubbed her eyes.

"They are seen as the cause of his death, Jethro." Jenny tried. "I can't do anything about it…"

Gibbs leaned forward, his face just centimetres from the Director's. "You once told me that you owe Ziva: that she saved you life in Cairo." Gibbs stood, marching for the door. He pulled it open, then looked over his shoulder. "Repay the favour!"

As Gibbs made his way into the bullpen, his eyes instantly travelled to Ziva's desk. His two other agents sat at their own desks, not sure what to do. Gibbs sighed, falling into his chair and rubbing his eyes.

"Boss, you ok?" McGee asked, Gibbs lifted his head, glaring at him.

"What the hell do you think, McGee? Abby and Ziva are all alone in a Palestine prison, for a murder they didn't commit and I have no idea how we are going to get them out. So the answer to your question is no, McGee, I am not alright!"

A silence washed over the agents, an uncomfortable hush in the room.

"What if we prove their innocence, Boss? Prove that it was in self defence."

"How exactly do you plan on doing that, DiNozzo?" Tony thought for a moment, his brow creased in concentration.

"We'll think of something…right?" he said, looking up. Gibbs sighed.

If he was completely truthful with himself, the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs was at a loss.

He had no idea how to prove Ziva and Abby's innocence, let alone get them out of a prison in a country who's people practically ordered their arrest. But he was going to find a way.  
Even if it killed him.

xxx

Walking through the doors of the prison cafeteria, it was purely her sense of curiosity that kept Abby moving forward. Although, with Ziva close behind her she couldn't help but feel a little safer.

Swallowing hard and ignoring the glares the people around her seemed to send their way, she picked up a tray. Walking towards the line of people waiting for food, she stopped, swallowing hard as a large man blocked her path.

His head was bald and everywhere she could see was covered in tattoos. He smiled unpleasantly at her, three more men behind him.

"Fresh meat!" he said leaning forward to grab her arm, pulling Abby into him.

"No…leave me alone!" she screamed, causing Ziva to turn. The man smiled hungrily, his hands trailing over Abby's small frame.

"I believe she asked you to leave her alone." Ziva's voice rang out from behind Abby. All heads turned her way. Abby broke free from the man's grip, backing away.

The man laughed, causing the three men behind him to laugh. Ziva remained expressionless. He glanced down, spotting the necklace that hung round Ziva's neck.

"Who are you to tell me what to do, Jew!" he sneered.

"I am the one that will kick your ass if you ever touch her again." Ziva said simply. He stepped forward menacingly, but stopped when he saw a guard armed with a rifle coming towards them.

"We will finish this later." he whispered in her ear.

Ziva smiled, leaning forward. "Can't wait."

When Ziva and Abby had finished eating the 'slop' that was given to them they were forced outside by the guards along with the few other inmates sitting at their table.

As their bare feet hit the ground of the courtyard, the fiery sand burned at the soles of their feet. The girls walked further into the prison yard, the light from the bright sun blinding them. Abby put a hand in front of her face, shielding her eyes from the fiery ball in the sky.

Ziva glanced around, spotting a guard that stood staring at her from the guard tower. She felt a sudden rush of fear wash over her, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. She was torn away from glaring at the man when Abby took her arm, looking in question at her friend.

Cheers and cries went up around both Ziva and Abby as they noticed that a crowd had gathered around a patch of concrete in the middle of the yard. Abby and Ziva glanced at each other warily and slowly began to move through the crowd to investigate.

Two well built men circled each other, weapons that resembled knives in their hands. 'Shiv's', the word sprang into Ziva's mind.

The taller of the two lunged forwards, bringing the knife down with brutal force. The other raised his hands to shield his face, the knife slicing thorough his writs with an effortless strike. The other laughed, smiling a triumphant smile. Bringing the knife down on his fallen opponent, he sliced the mans throat, letting him fall to the floor with a lifeless thud, blood staining the sand beneath him.

The winner raised his hands in victory, regarding his kill with a cold glare. The dead man was carelessly dragged away by two heavily armed guards, while the loud roaring and shouts of pure excitement rang in both girls' ears, the vile cheers from a bloodthirsty crowd enough to make the two of them sick.

Shivering they started back to their cell.

**hope you enjoyed it people, next chapter should be up soon, so keep reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Please leave a review

**  
**  
Tony threw another piece of paper towards McGee's waste bin, throwing his hands up in triumph when it landed perfectly on top of the pile of scrunched up paper already in the bin. He smiled half heartedly.

They still had no idea how to prove Ziva and Abby's innocence and they were running out of time to do so. Scrunching his forehead in concentration as he scrunched another bit of paper he threw it towards McGee, intending to hit him in the head. Out of nowhere Gibbs appeared, caught the white paper ball before hitting its target and threw it angrily into the waist bin.

"Something wrong with you, DiNozzo?" he snarled, walking forward menacingly.

"Uh…"

"Do you want to save Abby and Ziva? Do you actually care what happens to them, DiNozzo, do you care that they could get beaten, tortured or raped in that prison! " he yelled, making McGee glance up from his computer screen. Tony sat with his mouth open, lost for words. Gibbs stared down at him, much like he would stare at a criminal.

"Then I suggest you stop playing your stupid games and help McGee get them out of that hell hole!" Gibbs spun on his heel, slamming his coffee down on his desk and heading upstairs.

xxx

Abby couldn't sleep, every time she closed her eyes she felt as though she were being watched. She didn't feel safe, even with Ziva on the bunk below her. Staring up at the ceiling she sighed, watching as a cockroach crawled across the grey concrete, mere inches from her head.

A dim light shone just outside her cell, causing the long horizontal shapes of the bars to shadow her face. All was quiet, except for the few light footsteps of the guards that were on night patrol and the snores of the other inmates on her block.

Every time she closed her eyes she would quickly open them again, in fear of someone in the shadows waiting to kill her. A silent tear ran down her cheek, hushed shudders surging though her body like electricity.

She missed Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Jenny, Ducky. To her surprise, she even missed Palmer. Sighing, she forced her eyes to shut. Resting her head on her pillow, she finally fell into a restless sleep.

Xxx

Gibbs could hear the rain on his window, tapping on the glass above him, calling for attention. With a bottle of bourbon in one hand and a piece of sandpaper in the other, he continued to work on his boat.

Above him he could hear footsteps on the floor above him, high heels clicking against wood floors. Hearing the door open her glanced towards the stairs, seeing the familiar figure of Jenifer Sheppard standing in front of him.

"Jethro" she greeted with a smile, Gibbs smiled back "you may wish to know that I talked to Director David today, I told him of our problem."

"And" Gibbs asked, placing his bourbon and sandpaper on the table.

"He is going to pull some strings, talk to some contacts. See what he can do" Jenny said, Gibbs nodded. All was quite for a while, nothing but the rain disrupting the silence.

"She risked everything to save me." Jenny started, her eyes staring at the floor.  
"She took a bullet to the chest, almost died. We hadn't known each other very long but we had a connection. I owe Ziva my life Jethro and it tears me up inside that I cant be there when she needs me most, Abby too" Gibbs could see the tears brimming in Jenny's eyes, threatening to fall.

" I have arranged for you and your team to be on the next flight to Palatine, you leave tomorrow . If Salim wont listen while we are in DC, we are going to talk to him face to face" Jenny ordered, Gibbs frowned.  
"We?" Gibbs questioned, his brow creasing. Jenny smiled cheekily.

"Yes Jethro, I am coming with you!"

* * *

**I know it was short and all, but I could not for the life of me think of anything else to put in this chapter that wouldn't spoil the next chapter. Feedback is always good, tell me what you like, what you don't like. Keep reading**


	5. Chapter 5

Please leave a review

**Chapter 5**

The sun rose shortly after Abby had given into slumber, bringing with it the harsh dry heat of the desert sun.

Abby and Ziva were awoken with the screeching of an alarm, the rattle of metal bars and rustle of clothing.

Lifting her head from the pillow, Ziva glanced towards her cell door, watching as two armed men stopped just outside. The iron door opened, screeching to a halt and Ziva watched them cautiously.

"Move!" one said, slowly stepping in. Ziva rose from her bed, her eyes still trained on the two armed men as she walked passed them, Abby closely behind her.

They had decided to skip breakfast, not being able to stomach the goop that was being served and made their way outside, bravely stepping onto the courtyard

"Do you think Gibbs is coming for us?" Abby asked,

"Of coarse he is Abby, he's Gibbs. He won't let us rot in here" they fell in to silence again, walking to the other end of the court yard, when a large man stepped in front of them.

"I told you we would finish this." Ziva looked up at him angrily, pushing Abby behind her.

"I don't want any trouble." she finally said, gritting her teeth.

He leaned forward menacingly, "Too bad"

Hitting her hard in the face, Ziva fell to the floor, a cloud of dust curling around her as she landed. Wiping the blood from her split lip she jumped to her feet, swinging a left hook. The man caught her hand, twisting it painfully and pushing her back.

By now a tight circle of inmates had gathered round them, watching as the two fought: hands punching the air, voices cheering.

He lunged forward, landing a hard hit in her stomach. Ziva doubled over, then punched him hard in the crotch, causing him to drop to his knees. Ziva stood, then punched him again, breaking his nose.

Dark blood spilled out between the gaps in his fingers, dripping on to the sand. Ziva stared down at him, smirking.

Suddenly, something hard hit her chest, knocking her off her feet and to the dusty ground. She could faintly hear Abby scream her name, as all around her the inmates dispersed, falling to the floor and putting their hands on their heads.

Everything around her was a blur, her vision darkening around the edges. She could feel herself being dragged through the sand, falling, then darkness.

xxx

If there was one thing that Tony hated, it was being on a plane. He hated flying, hated the feeling in his stomach, the feeling his ears got when they reached high altitude, and he hated the constant hum of the engines.

McGee sat beside him, his nose stuck in a small book. His eyes slightly squinted at the small black words that were printed on the pages. In the chairs behind him Gibbs and Jenny talked quietly between themselves, stealing glances when they thought the other wasn't looking.

Somewhere down the aisle a baby had started to cry, waking Tony from his sleepy state. He stretched his legs as he yawned loudly.

"So, McGoo, what you reading?" he asked, Tim sighed

"A book Tony"

"How McGeekish of you" Tony said, glancing over McGee's shoulder. Stealing the book from McGee's hand Tony slammed it shut.

"Tony!" McGee whined, reaching for the book, Tony threw it on to the seat next to him. DiNozzo's smile faltered when he felt a hand slap his head.

"Sorry boss, just trying to ease the tension" Tony said with a small half-hearted smile.

It was silent again, apart from the crying baby, the voices of the people around them and the hum of the planes engines. Tony sighed, rolling his eyes at the constant noise as the baby behind him continued to cry.

Tony jumped slightly as the plane shook, the lights flickering. Squeezing the white leather arm of his chair he dug his nails into the fabric, closing his eyes. The plane shook again, more violently this time. His hand tightened.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, no need to panic, we will be experiencing some slight turbulence for a while"

The voice seemed somewhat distorted as it spoke over the intercom, hard to hear over the rumbling of the thunder outside.

Tony relaxed slightly. They still had a six hour flight left and he was already exhausted. Snuggling into his seat he breathed deeply, waiting for sleep to claim him.

Xxx

Night time descended upon Palestine, shrouding the prison in darkness By night, the prison was eerie, . All had retired to bed, leaving only a few men and woman, walking around the halls of the prison, making sure everyone was in their cells.

It was only now that Abby had the time to take in her surroundings, or rather, the state of her cell.

It was of simple design, with three stone walls and rusted iron bars that screamed when you opened them. The beds were made of similar bars, welded together to make a bunk. There was no sink and the toilet was primitive and undignified.

The cell smelled like dirt, sweat and excretion, and, although this did not surprise Abby, she couldn't help but scrunch up her face in a disgust. She watched quietly as a guard walked passed her cell, a few more men behind him, laughing and joking. She shuddered.

"Looks like you protection wont be here tonight, hey" came the cold voice of one of her cell mates. Abby turned round fearfully, seeing her approach. She swallowed hard, but stood her ground.

"Your point?" She asked, The woman stepped closer.

"Meaning there will be no one to protect you when we hurt you!" the woman laughed. Abby swallowed hard.

"True, but…what do you think she will do if I said you hurt me, or tried to hurt me?" the other woman smile faltered. "Think about that, do you really want to risk it?"

The woman backed up mumbling under her breath. Abby then jumped up on to the top bunk, smiling to herself.

**Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter hope you enjoyed this one**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys next chapter is up. sorry it was a day late. hope you enjoy.

Please leave a review.

Chapter 6

The mid-day heat wasn't what bothered him; it was the constant blare of car horns outside his window that kept him from his slumber. The hotel they were staying in was a small run down building in the middle of the high street, not too far from the prison.

When Tony first entered the room, he was greeted with the sight of two beds covered with a brown quilt and a single pillow

He cringed when he flopped down on to the bed nearest the window, his face crunching up when he heard the springs screech and moan.

McGee walked in behind him, dragging both his and Tony's bags through the door. Slamming it shut with his foot.

"A little help, Tony." McGee asked. Tony pulled a GSM magazine from his pocket.

"Your doing fine" he smiled, flipping the pages. McGee sighed dumping the bags by the door.

"I'm hungry, what's in the mini bar?" Tony asked, throwing the magazine to the floor and glancing at McGee. Tim glared back at Tony angrily.

"Are you serious, Tony!" he shouted , causing the senior field agent to jump slightly.

"How can you think of food at a time like this? Ziva and Abby are in prison, going through God only knows what!" Tony opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by McGee. "Your problem, Tony, is that you only think of your self; you don't care about anyone else." McGee stopped shouting taking a deep breath. The two agents stared angrily at each other.

"You think, that I don't care about them?" Tony said quietly. Rising from the bed, he continued. "Abby and Ziva are two of my best friends" Tony stopped, seeing his vision blur. He leant forward, until his nose was mere inches away from McGee's. "I'm just trying to hold it together. 'Cause no; I don't know what horrible things they might be going through, I cant even guess, but moping around is not going to help them, McGee!"

The was a moments silence as the two agents stared at each other. There was a knock on the door, distracting the two men from their angry fight. McGee turned round, starting towards the door.

"Gibbs? Director?" he greeted.

"Ready?" Gibbs asked, McGee nodded.

"Lets go get our girls back"

xxx

Gibbs pulled up outside the prison, a cloud of dust drifting up around the car as it came to a sudden halt.

Stepping out from the passenger side, Jenny couldn't help but cringe: glancing up at the crumbling walls of the prison, she was vaguely reminded of Cairo.

The crumbling buildings that were scattered around under blue cloudless sky, and surrounded by miles of sand as far as the eye could see.

Pushing her thoughts aside, she slammed the door to their rental car, joining Gibbs, Tony and McGee at the front gates.

"NCIS. We're here to have a little chat with the warden." Gibbs greeted the guard. The man scrunched up his face, spitting at Gibbs feet.

"Filthy Americans!" was all he said before the gate opened with a screech, causing the team to cringe. Jenny, Gibbs, Tony and McGee walked through, starting towards the large metallic doors of the prison, the gates at the entrance closing behind them.

xxx

They were silently escorted to the very top of the building, led through the guard quarters and on to the wardens private living space and office. It was luxurious to say the least: long red silk curtains hung either side of a large window, fluttering quietly in the small breeze; wooden book cases filled with old dusty books were neatly positioned at the side of the room, and a large oak desk stood just in front of the window, a leather chair placed behind it.

"Agent Gibbs, Director… I was told you might be coming," the man behind the desk greeted them with a smile.

"Warden Salim Gahar" Jenny said, with a nod of the head. The man smiled, standing from his chair, shaking both Jenny and Gibbs' hands

"How can I help you?" he asked, sitting back down again.

"You know exactly how you can help us, warden, we want our people back." Gibbs snarled, the man just smiled.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" Jenny asked

"Director Sheppard, your agent and forensic scientist committed a crime against Palestine, they murdered one of its people and… my son"

"Your son... Officer Samul Rehaab was you son?" Jenny repeated.

"My adopted son, yes. I thought he had died three years ago. When I saw the report on the news… I was shocked to see he did not die all those years ago, and so I brought his killers to justice!"

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, but a loud cheering brought his attention towards the large horizontal window behind Salim that had a perfect view out over the courtyard, the sun streaming through the glass and lighting the grand room with a yellow light. The warden stood, peering out. Gibbs soon beside him

A small figure that was easily identified as Abby was huddled with her back against a wall, three fat men approaching her. One with a bandage across his nose, rushed forward, pinning her with his body. Abby screamed trying desperately to push him away.

"What the hell!" Gibbs shouted. "Aren't you going to help her!" the warden smiled, turning to face the NCIS agent.

"She needs to learn to protect herself, we can not protect her every minute of the day." he said calmly.

"He is going to hurt her!" Tony yelled, starting towards the warden, when a burly man, whom had escorted them, stepped in front of him blocking his way. The team and Jenny watched in horror as the man threw Abby to the floor, laughing as he pinned her down with his body.

"That is not my problem" the warden snarled, glaring at Tony.

Jenny, Gibbs, Tony and McGee all watched open mouthed as the man tore at Abby's tops, ripping at the buttons.

No one noticed Ziva walk up behind him, grab him roughly by the throat and haul him backwards.

-

"Ziva, you're out." Abby smiled gratefully, taking the hand her Mossad friend had extended.

"You ok Abs?"

Abby nodded.

"You never learn do you bitch!" Ziva turned as all three men advanced on her, pushing Abby out of the way as they attacked.

Ziva side stepped, kicking the first man hard in the shin. He tumbled to the floor, hitting his head with a sickening crack. The second grabbed her from behind, making it hard to breathe, even as the final one stood in front of her and punched her in the stomach.

He was taken by surprise when Abby jumped onto his back. Causing him to stumble.

By the time he had thrown Abby from his back, Ziva had already taken down his friend. He stepped forward again, that's when she felt it. The same hard object hitting her in the chest. Forcing her to the floor.

She could faintly hear a harsh voice floating above her. "Take her back to isolation" it ordered, then again, she felt her self being dragged through the dirt, once again leaving Abby behind.

Xxx

"What the hell was that for?" Gibbs screamed as he watched Ziva being thrown into a hole. The warden turned to him.

"She caused trouble, and so she suffers the consequences." he put simply.

"She was just trying to help Abby!" Tim spoke up.

"She started a fight, and for you insolence to me she will have extended time!" The warden shouted. "Now, I will send you other co-worker to the interrogation room, you can talk to her there" and with that, the team were ushered out.

* * *

Enjoy?????? i love feedback. just press the green button :P


	7. Chapter 7

Please leave a review

Chapter 7

Abby was marched along a long corridor, the sun hitting her pale face as she passed each window. The walls around her were bare; crumbling and dull even against the bright light of the sun.

The putrid stench that seemed to cling to the men that had dragged her from the prison yard made Abby cringe, fighting with feeble attempts to get away. She had no idea where they were taking her, or what they were going to do to her.

Finally they came to a sudden halt, stopping in front of a rusted metal door that screeched as it was opened. She half expected someone to be waiting on the other side, what she didn't expect was that someone to be Gibbs.

"Gibbs!" she screeched, jumping forward and wrapping her arms around his neck, as much as her handcuffed wrists would let her.

"Hey Abs" he greeted with a smile, hugging her back tightly.

A metal table was positioned in the middle of the room, with small metal stools either side, both stained and rusted. The room was no larger then her own cell, the windows barred and glass cracked.

The interrogation room walls were also crumbling, marks and stains of all sorts blemishing the stone coloured walls.

Jenny already sat in one seat, shifting uncomfortably every now and then. Abby sat opposite her, biting down on her bottom lip.

It was silent for a movement, until Abby heard the door scream shut behind her.

"Oh God, Gibbs, its horrible here. You gotta get Ziva and me out! " she whispered. Gibbs nodded.

"We are trying Abby" Jenny said, putting a comforting hand on top of the goths, Abby smiled slightly.

"Have they hurt you in anyway Abs?" Gibbs asked frantically.

Abby shook jer head.

"No, Ziva's been keeping them kind of busy, she's been looking out for me Gibbs." the goth explained as Jenny smiled. "You have to get us out of here Gibbs, its scary and dirty, I miss my Caf Pow's and….and… I'm getting a tan!" Gibbs chuckled slightly, looking down at Abby's upturned wrists, spotting the slightly golden tinge in her skin.

"I think you would look pretty good with a tan, Abs." Tony said with a flirtatious smile, the forensic scientist glared at him, causing him to unconsciously step back.

"You have my word, Abby, that I will get you and Ziva out of here, no mater what!"

Abby smiled up at Gibbs, wanting so much to wrap her arms around him and never let go. She looked at each of her friends, her smile growing. It wouldn't be long till she was hugging Bert again and slurping down one the many Caf-Pows of the day. Ziva would be back to kicking butt again, without having to worry about being thrown roughly into a dark hole in the ground.

She was distracted from her thoughts, however, when the door behind her burst open and suddenly she felt herself being hoisted from her chair.

"Where are you taking her!" Gibbs shouted

"To the mines, she needs to start work!"

"We haven't finished talking yet!" Gibbs shouted, stepping forward. Jenny rose from her chair, putting her hand on his chest.

Abby glanced fearfully over her shoulder, giving the them what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

Gibbs could only watch as she was dragged away.

Xxx

Ziva had always hated small, dark spaces, ever since she was a little girl. She hated the fact that she couldn't see everything, that something always seemed to be lurkning in the shadows.

It had been hours since she had woken up, once again finding herself laying in the dark confinements of isolation.

Dark stone walls clothed with moss, grime and who knows what else were the only things able to greet her; the hard ground making her whole body ache.

With the heat of the day and the burning sun blemishing her skin, causing angry red mark to appear on her arm. She had shaken the dizziness from her head and had attempted to rise, only to find she was stuck in the awkward position they left her in.

That was hours ago and it was dark now, the dim light of the moon illuminating the grating above her, but not quite reaching the bottom of her cell. She sighed, hearing footsteps in the courtyard above her.

Ziva strained to hear the voices above her, her neck screaming in protest every time she moved it. It was dark and she could hear the sound of water dripping somewhere to her left. Her hands were tied tightly with plastic tethers and her bare feet were shackled to the floor. She had not eaten for days, and even though she had been given a drink it was deliberately placed where she couldn't reach it. By day, the hot sun beat down through tiny gaps in the grate above, burning her exposed skin.

She wasn't getting out of this alone, that was for sure, and she could only hope that Abby was getting treated better than she was: she had promised Gibbs she would take care of the goth scientist, and she was not one to break her promises.

Ziva tugged at her restraints one more time before drifting off into a troubled sleep, not even aware of the guard that watched her with a lustful look in his eye.  
**  
**

******So, how did you like it? good? bad?....**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry if there are a few mistakes and that in here, but my beta is busy for a while. hope you enjoy it though. (Warning for violant scene)**

Chapter 8

When Ziva fell asleep, she could have sworn she had that feeling that she was being watched. The feeling that causes the tiny little hairs on the back of you neck to stand on end.

A sensation of dread washed over her as the feeling grew, causing shivering tingles to run down her spine. But; she had stupidly closed her eyes, falling into a dreamless slumber.

It wasn't until a few moments later that she felt a large hand on her thigh, slowly trailing up her pant leg and resting on her hip. Startled, she opened her eyes, seeing the guard from her arrival lurking over her.

Ziva opened her mouth, but a calloused hand muffled her scream and pushed her further to the floor.

"Shut it!" he whispered harshly, his face so close to hers their nose's brushed. Ziva looked fearfully up at him, struggling with fruitless effort to get free from her restraints. For the fist time in many years, Ziva David was scared.

"I said shut up!" the man yelled as she continued to scream, backhanding her. Her head lolled to the side for mere seconds, but it was enough time from the man to place a dirty rag in Ziva's mouth, silencing her protests'.

Pulling a knife from his waist he put it to Ziva's neck, pushing the blade into the silk of her skin. He smirked, as she closed her eyes in fear, tiny beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

His free hand grabbed a fistful of her shirt, tearing it slightly at the neckline, as the man leaned down to plant a sloppy kiss on Ziva's lips, she knew what he was going to do to her.

The more she struggled the more violent he became, a crazed sort of manic look in his eye.

Suddenly he stopped, his hand stopping short of tearing down her trousseaus, then fell forward, the whole of his body weight crushing Ziva beneath him. Eyes staring out at her through a lifeless corpse.

Through the grating above her, she could see Jenny's smiling face, gun in hand. The warden was beside her..

The grating opened and Ziva cowered away from the harsh light of the torches the guards carried.

"Get him out of there!" yelled the warden, as Ziva pushed the man off her with a muffled grunt. She looked up just in time to see Jenny descending the ladder, her heels clicking against the rusted metal. Knelling down she smiled reassuringly, gently removing the cloth from her Israeli friends mouth.

"Jenny?" Ziva croaked confused. The Red haired woman put a finger to her own lips.

"Shh, no time to ask questions, Gibbs is waiting for you."

xxx

Abby grunted with effort as she yet again lifted a heap of coal from the ground, throwing the black rocks into the back of a truck and digging the spade in once again.

Blowing the hair from her face, she wiped the sweat from her brow, glancing fearfully at her surroundings.

The mines were dark and filthily and basically just a hole in the ground, filled with people covered from head to toe in a powdery black coating. More then a few solders patrolled the grounds, armed with guns and knifes. Hot lights lit the grounds from above them.

Dropping her spade on a pile Abby made her way over to the shelter, picking up a small rusty cup, putting it to her lips and greedily drinking its contents.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump and turn, coming face to face with a large fat woman. She swallowed hard.

"What do you want?" she asked, deepening her voice in an attempt to sound tough. The woman grinned, stepping closer.

"I don't like you..." she said, Abby was taken back.

"You hardly know me. I mean maybe if we get to know each other better you will start to like me" she said, forcing a smile. The woman growled, his expression contorted in to something that looked like a snarl. Abby's smile disappeared slowly as she took a step back.

"You think your funny!" she shouted, causing heads to turn their way. The woman grabbed a fistful of Abby's filthy shirt, pulling her tiny frame towards her larger one.

"I would not do that if I were you, Kortan." came a soft accented voice from beside them, they turned their heads, glancing at a tall well build man. "Unless you want her Israeli friend to put you into the ground" he rose his eyebrow, daring the woman to make another move. She didn't.

Grumbling, the woman pushed Abby to the floor, turning on her heel and walked angrily away, Abby smiled uncertainly at the man as he helped her from the floor.

"Thank you." she said.

"Your welcome, it does get a bit crazy here, especially if you are a new comer. My name is Arkas." he reached out a hand. Abby shook it, giving him her own name.

"Why did you save me?" she asked, Arkas shrugged.

"Everyone deserves a break, and beside. Not everyone in here is a killer or a criminal I can tell that you are neither. Your face still hold the innocence everyone has when they are young" Abby blushed, hiding an embarrassed smile behind a curtain of hair.

"Well what are you here for?" Abby asked, Arkas's face darkened.

"I am here because the justice system in Palestine is…as you Americans say…crap. My wife was dying, she had cancer… she was in so much pain and we had no money for medical care. So I killed her…" Abby hadn't said a word as he continued with his story, his eyes would soften at the mention of wife, then harden again when he talked about being sentenced for murder.

The shriek of a whistle disturbed the two inmates from their conversation, automatically making Abby jump. Arkas laughed slightly, slowly getting to his feet and walking towards the rope ladders that led to the surface.

"If I were you I would hurry along, wouldn't want to be stuck down here at night." he called over his shoulder. Abby smiled as he started to climb then ascended to the surface herself.

xxx

When Ziva had entered the interrogation room with Jenny, it was only now that the team noticed what kind of condition she was in.

Pale and thin, she entered through the door with a slight limp, squinting against the dim sunlight that shrouded the room with a warm glow. Although she smiled when she saw her team, or smiled as much as the large gash on her cheek and split lip would allow her.

"What are you doing here?" were the first words to come out of her mouth, Gibbs turned to her concerned.

"We are here to get Abby and you out of here." he said, offering her a seat. She slowly sat on the chair, holding her side as she did.

"Have you talked to Abby yet?" she asked, Tony answered first.  
"We talked to her earlier. After that little fight in the courtyard"

"You saw that?"

"Yup, beat those guys up pretty bad" Tony laughed. Ziva sighed. Then looked at Gibbs.

"When are we getting out of here Gibbs." the Mossad officer chocked out, Leroy frowned. She sounded desperate.

"Seriously Gibbs, you have to find out soon. Cause…well…. An Israeli in a Palestinian prison…isn't exactly what I call a holiday." Ziva sniffed her voice shaking uncharacteristically, her hand rubbed her bruised face. "Oh and Abby said something about…getting a tan…"

Gibbs smiled at her confusion.

Suddenly a bell rang loudly, causing McGee and Tony to jump. Ziva looked up and sighed, forcing a smile.

"Dinner time" she said, rising as two guards entered the room. Stopping short of going through the door, Ziva turned, staring Gibbs in the eye.

"I know you will get us out of here We believe in you."

And with that, she left, leaving the team and Jenny, to ponder her words. There was an uncomfortable silence, accompanied by only the sounds of outside. Tony decided to break the silence.

"I think I've seen this movie before."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry the update took so long, i was going to post lastnight but Fanfic was playing up. so here it is. Just for you. hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think. **

Chapter 9

Please leave a review:

After seeing Gibbs, the day had gone by quickly. The sun had slowly descended behind the perfect yellow sands of the desert, the stars had twinkled ever so brightly in the sky and the inmates had been packed into their cells after dinner.

--

The sun had risen with its usual intensity, announcing the arrival of the morning.

Gibbs had followed the warden to the cells, Jenny, McGee and Tony hot on his heels.

The prison was a dump, and didn't smell or look that different to one: crumbling walls, barred and cracked windows, filthy floors and walls smeared with God only knows what.

Followed by a handful of men, the warden, Jenny, Gibbs, McGee and Tony all came to a sudden halt. Facing down the corridor that was filled with cells.

"Inspection!" cried the warden, standing tall at the end of the corridor. Each cell door opened and the inmates stepped out. Gibbs watched as Abby and Ziva also stepped out, standing beside a large woman with dirty blond hair and a slightly smaller, prettier woman.

A handful of guards marched down the hallway, making their way towards the inmates' cells. The team watched as two guards stopped in front Abby and Ziva's cell. One walked in, whilst the other stood guard over the four woman standing outside.

The warden slowly walked down the hall, coming to a stop at the end cell. Another prison guard walked out, whispering something in Salim's ear. The warden nodded then looked at Abby and Ziva, taking something from the other mans hand.

Gibbs could feel something bad was about to happen as he saw the warden hold up a bag filled with a white power, dangling it in front of Ziva's face.

"What's this?" he asked her, warning in his tone.

"It looks like cocaine…sir" Ziva answered, forcing out the last word. The warden raised his eyebrow.

"Could you tell me what it was doing under your mattress?" Ziva licked her lips, shaking her head at the question, she then looked up at the woman beside her, spotting the small smirk that had appeared on her face.

"Obviously someone put it there." She said, instantly regretting her words as the man closest to her jabbed her hard in the stomach with his baton. She fell to her knees, and he was just about to hit her again when Abby spoke up.

"It's mine!" the man stopped short of landing the baton hard on Ziva's back, the warden looked across at her, surprised.

"Yours?"

Abby swallowed hard, shaking slightly.

"Y…yes warden."

Ziva glanced up at her from her position on the floor, holding her stomach tightly. Watching as the warden stepped closer to her friend.

"I am surprised at you, Miss Sciuto…I am afraid you are going to have to be punished. But what shall that punishment be? " Salim stroked his beard and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, patronizing her.

"Shall we put her isolation sir?" One guard asked, Abby tensed up. Salim shook his head.

"No. I have a better idea….ten lashings. That should keep you in line." Abby made a sound that resembled a whimper as they took her away. Ziva lunged for the nearest guard.

"No!" she shouted, the man turned round, striking her with his baton again. She fell with a thud to the floor even as Abby then turned to look back at Ziva, smiling bravely as she left with the guards. Salim looked down at Ziva and she looked angrily back up at him.

"I want to see her in my office!"

The warden marched away, ascending the steps and pushing past Gibbs,a sly smile on his face. Gibbs watched as Abby was led away, silent tears forming in her eyes. His gaze then moved to Ziva; she was standing now, her hands handcuffed behind her back as she was lead the same route the warden had taken, her feet seeming to drag along the floors.

She hadn't even looked at them as she walked passed, keeping her head down and averted to the floor in an uncharacteristic manner.

Gibbs, Jenny, McGee and Tony soon followed.

Xxx

As soon as Ziva entered the warden office, she was instantly pushed to the floor, landing on the hard wood with a thud. She sighed and attempted to get up, glaring at the guard that had pushed her, daring him to do it again. At her glare, he unconsciously took a step back.

The Warden chuckled as he watched from behind the desk, folding his arms casually over his chest.

"Miss Day-vid" he anounced, Ziva rolled her eyes.

"It's Dah-Veed!" The man chuckled again.

"Of coarse." Salim smiled widely. Then rose from his chair, walking over to the front of his desk and leaning against it.

"You have been causing a lot of trouble since you arrived here, I have already lost one of my best officers because of you and my inmates are more violent then usual."

It was Ziva's turn to laugh. "If you are talking about that dirty, idiotic, poor excuse for a man that tried to rape me, then you need to employ better officers, and as for the inmates, maybe you should think about running your prison a lot better then _you_ are now!" Ziva mocked. Salim's smile faded into an angry snarl.

"Who are you to tell me how to run things… Jew!" he advanced towards her, a fierce expression in his eyes. Ziva stood her ground.

"You are nothing but a piece of trash that's stinking up my prison. Maybe I should have let my guard have his way with you." he said angrily. Ziva gritted her teeth together. He then smiled, inching closer. Pressing himself to her.

"Maybe, _I_ should have my way with you." the man behind Ziva chuckled, his laugh raspy and husk and Ziva tried hard not to flinch as he ran a hand across her dirty cheek.

Ziva was glad for Gibb's intrusion as he came bursting through the door, anger clearly written in his eyes. The warden sighed, looking up at him.

"What?" he asked simply. Gibbs gaze didn't falter as the guard stepped closer to him.

"Call it off!"

"Call what off?" the warden replied innocently. Knowing what the American was referring to.

"The damn lashings, call them off!" he shouted again. The warden smiled brightly.

"I had forgotten all about that…are they ready?!" he squealed excitedly. Then looked at his guard. "Let's go and enjoy the show!" Gibbs grunted as he was pushed out the room. The warden turned to Ziva again, biting his bottem lip. He then leaned in and said against her ear.

"You wont get lucky a third time…Jew"

He looked back at her, then grabbed her arm tightly, pulling her through the door and to the court yard.

**So. how Do you like it. Good? bad? i though there was time for some Abby now. So tell me what you thought of it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_please leave a review_**  
**  
The courtyard was unusually quite that day, the guards and inmates gathering round a strange contraption that was located in the middle of the dusty prison yard. They stood around it in a perfect circle.

Ziva was dragged outside, Gibbs, Jenny, McGee and Tony close behind her and the warden, who's hands were cutting off the blood flow in her arms. Pushing through the crowd of people and followed by two guards, the warden pushed Ziva to the floor and continued to walk into the middle of the prison yard.

"It is days like these that I love this job the best." he announced, his hands thrown up in a triumphant gesture. "Where the filthy scum of this prison, get what they deserve and are punished for their crimes!"

The warden turned, smirking as he approached a shaking Abby, tightly bound to two wooden posts by chains, her arms held high above her head. Salim smirked as he glanced at her expression, ignoring the pleading look in her eyes. He leaned in towards her.

"Look at it this way, you took the blame for your Israeli friend there" he inclined his head to Ziva. Abby looked across to her Mossad friend, seeing the anger in her eyes.

"If it were _her_ about to be punished, the only chance of her leaving this courtyard is in a body bag. The inmates don't care what will happen to them, they will kill her, violently, and my men will not stop them." his smile grew. "That is the price she pays, for being who and what she is!" he took her chin between his fingers, forcing her to look at him. "Now you wouldn't want that to happen to your friend would you…because you can just say the word and I can have you and her swapping places." Abby hardened her face, gritting her teeth together.

"No!"

"Very well" he motioned to the someone behind him and that's when Abby felt the first strip of leather tearing her skin.

Gibbs watched in horror as another crack of the whip made Abby's back arch, the inmates around him cheering.

Crack went the whip again.

Ziva struggled against the two guards the held her.

_Crack!_

Tim turned his head away from the horrific scene.

_Crack!_

Gibbs balled his fists, starting for the warden, only to be held back by Jenny.

_Crack!_

Jenny silently pleaded with Gibbs, her eyes wide with emotion.

_Crack. Crack. Crack_

Tony averted his gaze, staring at Ziva instead.  
_  
Crack..._

Abby fell to her knees, her arms still held painfully above her. Tears streaking her pale dirty face.

The whipping ceased.

The inmates hushed.

Pushing through the crowd once more, Salim smirked at Gibbs, walking past him with his hands clasped behind his back. The Americans followed him with their eyes, each glaring at the heartless man.

The inmates were ushered back into the building by the guards, leaving Abby in a heap on the floor. When a guard bent down and pulled Ziva up, she punched him hard in the stomach, pulling from his grasp, and running over to Abby. Taking her in her arms.

She looked up, spotting her cellmate entering the building. A knowing smirk painting her lips as she entered the building. The Mossad assassin narrowed her eyes in anger.

She could feel Abby shaking, trembling as if it were too cold outside. Carefully Ziva picked her up, putting a hand round her waist and Abby's arm round her neck. They walked at a slow pace, every time Abby took a step, she stopped, wincing in pain. It wasn't until they got to their cell that Abby collapsed, luckily falling on to the bottom bunk of the bed.

Somewhere above Ziva, the bell for dinner rang loudly. They would both have to go hungry, Ziva thought, as she turned Abby over to her stomach and tended to her wounds.

---

When Abby woke, the first thing she noticed was the searing pain in her back. Then the hand clasped tightly in her own. When she opened her eyes, the dim light from outside the cell made her flinch slightly.

Turning her head, she noticed Ziva sleeping peacefully beside her, her head resting near her own, her hand in hers and her body laying awkwardly on the floor.

It was still light outside, so it was not that late, and the cells had not yet been shut, so it must have been close to dinner time.

Looking down at Ziva, Abby shook her head groggily, nudging the Mossad assassin awake. She blinked a few times, before turning her attention to Abby.

"You're awake. How do you feel?" Ziva asked

"Sore."

"You didn't have to do that you know. Take the blame..." Ziva finally said, her eyes fixed on the floor. Abby squeezed Ziva's hand gently.

"Yes I did, they would have killed you otherwise."

"Thank you, Abby. i owe you." Ziva replied. Abby smiled, pulling Ziva into a tight embrace, wincing slightly when the wounds on her back knocked against the wall as she sat up. As usual, Ziva returned the hug awkwardly.

"Well ain't that sweet!" came a harsh laugh from behind them. Abby felt Ziva tense. Looking up, she saw the vile woman that was their cell mate. Ziva pulled away from Abby, standing up. She turned, taking a step forward.

Looking at the other woman first, she hardened her face.

"Get out." she said shortly, when she didn't move, Ziva took another step forward.

"Now!" Jumping the woman scurried out of the cell.

"I know it was you that planted those drugs."

"I don't know what you talking about" the woman smirked.

"Don't. lie. to. me."

"Ok… so what if I did?"

"That was not a very wise decision."

"What are you going to do about it… Kill me, you will never be able to get away with it!" The woman said to Ziva, stepping into her personal space.

"Oh I know. I am not going to even attempt to _murder_ you... But accidents happen. You better watch your back" Ziva smirked as the woman's cocky smile disappeared. She then turned her back, slinking over to the beds.

As soon as Ziva was on the top bunk, a bell rang loudly above them. The woman, who Ziva had ordered to stay outside quickly shuffled into the cell, narrowly avoiding being hit by the gate as it closed.

The large woman stood rooted to the spot, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging slightly open.

Ziva just lay on her back, her eyes staring up at the celling, an evil smirk on her face

**Dont Kill me!!!!!!**** i needed some Abby whump. (hides under bed)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here is the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. hope you enjoy it. I had a little trouble writing it but, i got it out in the end.**

**Chapter 11 **

please leave a review_**  
**_

_A mass of people stood around her. Large identical smiles seeming to be painted on their faces. She stood on a wooden platform, a thick rope tied tightly round her neck._

A man in a hood stood next to her, his hands lingering round the handle of a large leaver….

The warden stood inches away from her. Preaching to the crowed with his arms raised high in the air.

Then there was the guard, the one that had tried to brand her as his. His hands roaming freely over her body, slowly undressing her.

Abby was on the floor at her feet, hey wide eyes staring up at her with a dull glare. Blood soaking her pale skin.

Gibbs, Jenny, Tony and McGee all stood at the back of the crowed, blank expressions on their faces.

She could hear a roar of laughter as the hooded man pulled hard on the leaver, causing the floor beneath her to disappear, her body falling through the air then hanging mere centimetres from the floor, the thick rope around her neck beginning to choke her…. 

xxx

Ziva woke with a start, her hands subconsciously lifting to her throat and gasping for air. It was then that she realized where she was, and she began to calm down, breathing out a sigh of relief.

Yawning she looked out of the window above her bed, being greeted by the harsh sunlight that ripped through, shrouding her with a warm orange glow.

When she turned her head, Abby stared worriedly down at her, a frown on her pale face.

"You ok" she asked quietly. Ziva pushed back the images from her dream and silently nodded.

"Yes Abby. I am fine…just a bad dream"

The loud scream of the bell defend them both, as the doors to their cell opened. Ziva stiffly rose from her uncomfortable mattress, glaring at the two woman who quickly rushed out of the cell and down the corridor.

A guard walked passed, shouting for them to get up.

"Breakfast time." Abby said with a small smile, Ziva sighed.

Once they had arrived in the breakfast hall, they were greeted by a foul smell of gruel, sweat and urine. Standing in line to get their food, they held out their bowls and grimaced as their 'breakfast' was thrown into them. The grey, lumpy appearance of it making the girls want to be sick.

Being pushed out of line, Ziva searched for a table to sit at, when the Goth scientist voice suddenly deafened the Mossad Assassin.

"There's Arkas!" Abby shouted happily, lifting a hand and waving madly at the man sitting alone at a table. He looked up, waving back, although not as enthusiastically.

"Arkas?" Ziva asked Abby, as they slowly made their way towards his table. Abby nodded.

"Yeah, I meet him in the mines, he saved me from being pummelled"

"Pummelled?"

Abby laughed at the Israelis confusion.

"Beaten up."

"Ah"

As soon as they had arrived at the table, Abby instantly took a seat opposite Arkas, flinching slight because of the wounds on her back. Ziva, although a little cautious also took a seat.

"How are you feeling today Abby?" he asked, his voice gentle and sweet. She shrugged.

"My back still hurts, but at least I was protected by my clothes. So it could have been worse" she faked a smile. Arkas nodded, glancing at Ziva.

"You must be the Israeli…Ziva was it?" Slowly Ziva looked up from the contents of her bowl and nodded. Arkas offered her a hand.

"Please to meet you." he said. Ziva, taken aback, glared suspiciously at the gesture. Arkas's smile faded as he pulled his hand back. Abby glanced between the two, feeling an uncomfortable feeling creep up on her.

As she took a mouthful of her food, she fought the urge to spit it back out and instead made a face, out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Arkas chuckle. She was about to say something, when a heavy hand slapped her on the back, causing her to cry out in pain.

"How's you back, American!" the woman from her cell laughed, slapping her again. It was then Ziva rose from her seat, causing Arkas to rise too. Ziva glared up at the woman, anger clear in her expression with the woman looked down, her face identical.

Arkas rounded the table, stepping in between the two woman. Abby sat at the table silently, clenching her teeth as the searing pain in her back slowly turned into a dull throb.

"Now girls, we don't want to make a scene, do we!" he said calmly, looking in between the two. His gaze then rested on the taller woman "and Amani …you do not wish to start a fight that you will not be able to finish and as for you!…" he turned to Ziva. "It would be in your best interest not to attracted any more attention to yourself…or your friend!"

Ziva glanced over at Abby then looked back at Amani and Arkas. With some reluctance. She backed down. Amani snarled at Arkas then looked over at Ziva.

"This isn't over Jew!" she pointed a finger at Ziva then turned on her heel and walked away.

Ziva looked up, resisting the urge to punch the woman in the face. She smiled calmly and stated. "I would be disappointed, if it were!" As Amani retreated.

Arkas sighed and sat back down, shovelling a mouthful of food into his mouth.

Above them the bell rang, and as if on cue all the inmates stood up starting towards the large double door at the end of the hall.

Ziva looked at Abby in question before standing up, and following,

xxx

It wasn't the first time Ziva had been forced to work in Manual labour, as a child, she had often been forced by her father to carry out the tasks he himself had no time for. But it was her fist time working in a mine. If it could even be called that.

As she and Abby descended the ladder leading down into the mines, she cringed when the grime and filth from the floor squelched under her feet, shooting up between her toes.

She was pushed further into the mines by a filthy looking guard that passed her a spade, and started shoveling the coal in the the trucks behind her. She thought it a pointless task, having to shove black rocks into a truck that didn't seem to move at all.

Abby and Arkas worked beside her, specking quietly to each other. She could see that Abby was struggling, the lashings she took to the back stopping her from bending down to shovel coal, but Ziva smiled as she didn't give up, admiring the Goth scientists strength.

Amani worked across from her. Her face contorted in an angry snarl as she grunted every time she dug the spade into the ground. Glancing up, she saw large bricks suspended by rope above Amani's head, the rope tied to a metal ring that protruded from the ground, just below Ziva's feet.

"Hey, America…" Armani said nastily, leaning against her spade, Abby looked up at the woman, who smiked unpleasantly back.

"How is your back… you never got to tell me in the dinner hall. You Americans deserve everything you get!" she said then spat on the floor at Abby's feet. Abby just looked down at the floor and began to dig again.

Ziva looked round, seeing if anyone was watching her the with a grunt of effort plunged the spade into the rope, causing it to snap.

The pile of bricks came down fast, crushing Amani under their weight. Everyone looked up, gasping as the woman lay still under the dusty rubble.

Ziva tipped her head to hide a smile.

Revenge was sweet.

**HAHAHAHHA i am evil =, it was about time to get rid of that evil Bi***. well next chapter will be up as soon as i write it...and as soon as i figure out what is going to happen :P:P**

**_any ideas people????_**


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY! it is so late, but i have had a busy week. ****I have just collected my GCSE results. B's and C's!!!!!!! yay****  
**

**anyway, here is the next chapter, hope you like it!!**

Chapter 12

please leave a review

Gibbs paced the hotel room, his fists cleanching and unclenching at his sides, while Jenny sat quietly on the end of the bed, watching Gibbs as he slowly wore a hole in the floor.

When they had finished watching in horror as Abby was punished, they had been forced back to their so called hotel and without a word, rushed to their bedrooms.

Gibbs was still fuming, as he had been the night before, refusing to sleep untill he got Ziva and Abby safely back home: working hard to rescue them, whist overdosing on cheap coffee.

McGee was silent and withdrawn, working endlessly to prove both Ziva and Abby's innocent.

Tony had not been much help, as he somehow blamed himself for everything that was happening. Jenny was just happy that he hadn't taken to the drink.

She herself had dealt with it better then she had expected. Having already seen Ziva in worse shape. Knowing that she would protect Abby with her life, just like the young Mossad assassin had protected her in Cairo.

The sun was just starting to set behind the tall buildings of Palestine and there had been an unusual chill in the air. The blare of car horns from cars driven by middle eastern drivers seemed to be an ever present musical outside their hotel room window.

Jenny looked at the clock, grabbed her cardigan, starting for the door. She looked back at Jethro.

"Are you coming down for dinner?" she asked softly after a short pause. Gibbs nodded, snatching the keys from the table, before following Jenny into the hotel hallway and closing the door behind them.

Xxx

Ziva walked along the almost deserted corridors, tiredly making her way to her cell. It had been a day since the accident and Ziva had found her self looking over her shoulder, every minute of the day.

As she made her way through the prison halls, she ignored the looks of hatred and disgust she received as she passed the inmates, wanting nothing more then to lay down and close her eyes.

Blowing her hair from her hot forehead, she rubbed the sweat from her eyes. Her skin was filthy, littered with cuts, bruises and dirt, her olive complexion darker then usual, burnt by the sun.

Rounding the corner, she couldn't help but let out a strangled squeal as she was roughly pulled to the side, large hands clamping over her mouth, keeping it shut. When her back hit the wall, her vision swam. When it finally cleared, she narrowed her eyes angrily at the man that towered over her, pinning her to the wall. He smiled unpleasantly, his rank breath invading Ziva senses.

"Warden wants to talk to you!" he said, then pulled her from the wall, pushing her down the hall. She sighed and started walking, not really wanting to fight the large man behind her.

The short but tiring walk to the warden's office came to a sudden stop as she was thrown to the floor, her knees connecting painfully with the hard wooden boarding.

Salim sat in his chair, shrouded by darkness, the light of the moon illuminating only half his face.

"Leave us." he spoke, the guard nodded, then left out the door, closing it behind him. Ziva dared to rise to her feet.

"What do you want!" she asked, but the warden said nothing, just stared at her from behind his desk.

Ziva shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Moving from foot to foot. He tilted his head, still not saying a word and Ziva sighed, deciding to test him.

"Well if you have no need for me, I will be on my way." she said, turning on her heel and starting for the door. As she reached for the door knob, his voice stopped her.

"I know you did it." she turned, walking back to the desk.

"Did what?" she asked quietly.

Salim rose from his chair, walking round the desk and stopping in front of Ziva. Reaching out a hand he pushed some hair out of her face and behind her ear. Ziva tried hard no to flinch away from his touch. "Killed my inmate, Armani…I think her name was…"

Ziva couldn't help the smile that crept across her face, she quickly hid it. "What makes you think I killed her…accidents happen."

"I am rather pleased that she is dead, she was nothing but trouble." he said then smiled softly, caressing her cheek delectably. Through the dim haze of his office, Ziva could faintly see the hint of lust in his eyes.

She swallowed hard, as he lifted his hands to cup her face, biting his lip. Leaning forward, his lips brushed hers, his hands tightening around her face. Suddenly a surge of pain rushed through her body from the high voltage taser that had been slammed into her neck, causing her to convulse violently before falling to the floor, unconscious.

**Sorry it was so short, but i have been busy, promice the next chapter will be longer, 'cross me art' hehe**


	13. Chapter 13

** well here is the next chapter of False accusations. it is a bit graphic...well not graphic but it is violent....a little. Hope you enjoy it. the next chapter is already half writen. so that will be up soon. i wont be posting as often as i have in the past months as i am starting college soon, but i will try and get them posted as often as i can. **

** Anyway.... FOR S0ME REASON IT WAS HARD TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER SO SORRY IF IT IS A BIT IFFY **

* * *

Please leave a review

**--**

Chapter 13

Ziva woke to a pounding head, her body aching in places she never knew existed. Her eyes were heavy, the dim light glowing through her closed eyelids, she cracked them open slightly before letting them fall shut. Her head lay limp, her chin rested uncomfortably on her chest. She risked opening her eyes again, the only light being that of the sun, seeping through boarded windows.

Finally lifting her head stiffly she glanced around, finding she was in a small grey room, her arms extended above her head by rusty chains and her feet dangling mere inches from the floor.

She turned her head towards the door as it opened, flooding the room with bright light.

A man slowly came into the room that she instantly recognized as Salim. Through the darkness she could just see his features, his expression and what he was holding in his hand: a long thin iron bar, with a flat squashed end. Ziva glanced nervously at the object, her breathing becoming heaver. Without a word, he walked back towards the door, starting a little fire that danced wildly in the fireplace she hadn't noticed before.

Placing the iron bar on the fire, he shut the door.

For a few moments he didn't say anything, just stood there, his back to Ziva, watching with a blank expression as the grey of the metal turned a glowing red. Slowly he picked it up, turning to Ziva.

"You murdered my son." he said shortly, the branding iron still held loosely in his hand. Ziva swallowed nervously before speaking.

"He hit his head when he fell, I am not the one that killed him" she said.

"Liar!" he shouted, "I read the report, he died because of a punctured lung, that you punctured by hitting him in the side!"

Ziva remained silent, afraid to anger the man further. Salim's face was contorted into a snarl as he raised the branding tool, bringing it close to Ziva's stomach, pressing into the soft fabric of her skin, she closed her eyes tightly as he trailed the hot iron from hip to hip.

"Why did you kill him?" he asked.

"I did not kill him" Ziva repeated, bracing herself for the burning pain of the hot iron rod on her skin.

She screamed as the rod burnt her flesh.

"Why!" he shouted. Ziva said nothing as she breathed through the pain, her breaths coming out in short hard gasps. He waited for her to speak.

"Fine." he finally said when she didn't respond and lifted the rod to her face.

XxX

Abby paced her cell nervously, her hands clenching and un-clenching at her sides. The sun had just risen from behind the sandy hills of Palatine and the morning had came much to slowly for her liking.

Her cell mate watched her anxiously, the small woman's frightened gaze following the Goth as she walked back and forth.

The last time she had seen Ziva was at diner last night, after that, it was if she never existed.

She stopped pacing, glancing at her cellmate. She hardened her face and puffed out her chest.

"You got a problem!" she shouted, the woman nodded a few to many times and backed herself against the wall.

"Abby?" sounded a familiar voice from behind her, she turned round, not being able to suppress the exited squeal that escaped passed her lips.

"Gibbs!" Abby jumped forward, hugging him through the bars.

"Hey Abs" he greeted, hugging her back. He looked into the cell, spotting only one more occupant.

"Where's Ziva" he asked after a moment, causing Abby to pull away, suddenly looking very scared. Gibbs felt his heart skip a beat.

"I don't know Gibbs, the last time I saw her was a dinner last night, she said she would meet me at back at our cell but when I got here she wasn't here…I haven't seen her since"

Gibbs made a sound that resembled a grunt, staring at the Goth through the bars, she smiled back at him.

"Find her Gibbs, get us out of here."

He nodded, turning round to walk away when Abby's voice stopped him.

"Gibbs, there is something else. Our cell mate was killed the other day, down in the mines…I think Ziva was getting her back for planting the drugs…"

Gibbs sighed and nodded his head, turning again and starting down the corridor. Jenny smiled at Abby before following and Tim and McGee started behind her. Abby watched them go.

XxX

When they arrived at the wardens office, they waited outside his office door a whole two minutes before bursting in, finding it abandoned.

The room was dark, the curtains drawn with a small slit where the two pieces of material meet.

"Where is he!" Gibbs asked Jenny, she shook her head.

"If you are looking for the warden, he is not here!" Came a voice from behind them, they both turned, seeing a fat man behind them.

He wore a black v neck shirt with combats and black boots, the white of his stomach showing beneath the black of shirt. His face was round and pale, his eyes were small and dark, his mouth just a thin pink line.

"Well where is he!" Gibbs asked, stepping forward. The man just shrugged.

"Not here."

"We can see that." Jenny said. "Where is he?" she asked. The man sighed and shrugged again.

"I don't know, but Yehall might." he said, his words slightly slurred.

"Where is this…Yehall?" Gibbs demanded more then asked, taking another step forward.

"Follow me"

Being led down a long corridor, Gibbs and Jenny were ushered into a room.

The room was dark, even with the light of the sun shining through the small window on the ceiling. The room was think with smoke from cigars and cigarettes, coming from the four men sitting at the table in the middle of the room.

All four were playing cards, another two sitting in chairs at the far end of the room.

"Yehall?" Jenny called, causing a straggly man look up from the table.

"Can I help you?" he said, rising from his chair.

"Where is the warden?" Jenny asked, suddenly going into Director mode.

Yehall smiled, blowing out smoke from his cigar.

"He is in a meeting with you agent" he laughed.

"Take me to her!" the Director demanded, taking a step forward. The man smiled, shaking his head.

"Or what?" he asked nastily.

It was Jenny's turn to smile. "Or I will make sure that you spend your life rotting in the filthiest rat hole I can find"

The mans smile disappeared. There was a silence as the two glared at each other, the other occupants of the room staring at the Director and the prison guard. No one daring to intervene.

"Downstairs, twelfth room on the left." he finely said, Jenny's smile widened.

"Thanks" she patronized, turning on her heel and walking out of the room, he heels clicking on the concrete floor, Gibbs chuckled as he followed her.

XxX

Once they had arrived at the door, Gibbs waited no time in kicking it down, hearing the pain filled scream that sounded from behind it.

The two Americans stopped and stared in horror at the sight in front of them. Their mouths open in a silent gasp.

Ziva hung by her bleeding wrists, her feet dangling off the floor. Burns marked her arms, legs, torso and face.

The moment Jenny and Gibbs burst through the door, the warden had turned round so suddenly, that the branding iron had slipped from his grasp, flying halfway across the room.

"What the hell are you doing to my agent!" he screamed, running towards Ziva. He slipped her wrists from the chains, catching her as she fell to the floor.

"She killed my son!" The Warden screamed, then without another word, stormed out of the room.

Gibbs glanced back down at Ziva. Her eyes were closed and her head was hanging limply over Jethro's forearm, her body shaking slightly.

"This has gone too far." he said quietly to Jenny, brushing hair from Ziva's face.

"I think we need to call in a favour…"

* * *

**Who they gonna call!!!!!!! will update soon. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter of my fic people.....hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long but i couldn't figure out what i wanted to do...well i didn't know what would happen so this is like a nice long fuller chapter to introduce the next one.....babble over**

Chapter 14  


Please leave a review

Abby watched sadly as Ziva slept. The mossad officer was comfortably nestled on top of Abby's mattress, completely unaware of her surroundings, but it seemed that even in sleep she couldn't find comfort, her brow creasing every few seconds, her eyes moving rapidly under the soft skin of her lids and the occasional soft moans and harsh turns of her head.

The Goth had been terrified when Gibbs had carried her friend into the small prison cell. Her clothes were burnt, torn and covered in blood, but it was the sight of Ziva's face that made her empty the contents of her stomach,only the comforting presence of McGee beside her stopping Abby from breaking down completely.

That had been two hours ago.

Now she sat cross legged on the floor, holding her friends hand in her own, her eyes filled with tears that she wouldn't allow to fall. The sun was slowly setting, causing an orange glow to brighten the dingy prison cell.

The sunlight crept across the prison bars, over the floor and onto the beds; it crawled along the dirty white bed sheets and engulfed the prone figure laying motionless on top of them.

Abby could see Ziva's injuries clearly now: the whole left side of her face, disfigured by ugly burns and nasty bruising. She had prayed to gods that they it did not leave too much of a scar, for Ziva's sake. Through the rips in her clothing, Abby could see the nasty red marks that blemished her friends skin, her torso, her legs her arms, even her feet.

She held Ziva's hand tighter, breathing through her anger.

Abby had sat protectively beside her friend the entire day, watching as Guards and inmates walked freely round the prison, she tensed every time one of them passed the cell, watching them as they strode past her.

She glanced up at a small noise and saw Arkas's handsome face peering through the bars of her cell, a small smile on his lips. Abby smiled back and invited him in, he stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the metal post of the bed. He then glanced at Ziva and frowned, inclining his head sideways towards her.

"How is she?" he asked softly, his gaze neaver leaving the injured form of the Israeli.

"She hasn't woken up yet and she has burns all over her body, what do you think!" Abby snapped, Arkas looked down to the ground, a flash of hurt in his eyes.

Seeing this, Abby sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap… it's just, it's Ziva" Abby sniffed. "Ziva never gets hurt, and if she does, she's on her feet and beating the crap out the guy that did it. She's invincible."

Arkas knelled down, resting on his heels.

"That may be. But she is only human…" he said softly, Abby grimaced and looked away from him, glancing at Ziva again. The Israeli shifted.

"Ziva?" Abby asked excitedly as her friends eye slowly cracked open.

At the mention of her name Ziva bolted upright, her fists flying towards Abby. But a sudden pain in her chest made her yell out and fall back down. It took a moment for her to register where she was, and looking up in to the worried face of Abby, she calmed down.

"Abby?" she said weakly, the Goth smiled down at her.

"What happened?" she asked, Abby looked at Arkas then to Ziva.

"You don't remember?"

Ziva closed her eyes tightly, trying to remember what happened to her. They shot open fearfully after a few seconds. Lifting her hands she glanced at the burns on her arms. She touched her face, gasping as she felt crusted burns covering her olive skin.

She started to shake. Abby's hand on her shoulder caused her to flinch. Abby pulled away quickly.

"Gibbs is here." it wasn't a question. Abby nodded.

"He is talking to the warden…or more like…yelling at him."

It was the first time Ziva's eyes met her friends. The burn just over her left eye making it puffy and swollen. She smiled at the mental picture of Gibbs yelling at the man who had tortured her.

"He will get us out of here." she said weakly, smiling at Abby.

She tore her gaze away from Abby and glanced into the corridors beyond their cell. In her heart, she knew Gibbs would try as hard as she could to get both of them out. But her head kept telling her heart to shut up and look on the truthful side of things. They weren't getting out of there, the only way they would be leaving was if they were in a body bag…

XxX

Meanwhile, Gibbs paced furiously, his hands balled into tight fists at his sides. He could see Jenny at the far end of the room, quietly muttering into her phone, and sighed in frustration, having already called his backup.

Gibbs had never been a patient man, which was strange, since he was a marine sniper. But when the warden had walked in to the room, a cocky smile on his face. Gibbs had snapped, rising from his chair so swiftly that it tipped over.

The warden had not even batted an eye at the ex-Marines outburst and had simply sat at his desk, shuffling through some papers. It was then that Gibbs has lost his patience.

Surging forward he had slammed his fists so hard on the wood of the Wardens table, everything had shook and fallen over. Guards had burst immediately through the door, guns aimed and ready to fire.

The warden simply ordered them out and stood calmly.

"Is there something I can help you with, Agent Gibbs?" He asked, Gibbs nodded furiously.

"You can get my people out of this filthy rat hole you call a prison!" He yelled, grabbing fistfuls of the man shirt. His glare was harsh.

The warden smiled and carefully unclasped Gibbs's fingers, pushing the marine away from him. Crossing his arms and leaning against the wooden desk, he ran his tongue over his teeth then cleared his throat.

"And why would I do that, Agent Gibbs." he asked, Gibbs hands balled into fists again, squeezing them tight and clenching his teeth together. Before he did something stupid he turned to leave through the door.

"I did enjoy torturing your agent..." he laughed. Gibbs snapped and span swiftly round, pinning the man up against the desk. The sound of guns being cocked and the rattle of them being moved caught his attention. He looked over towards the door.

Two guards had rifles pointed his way, their fingers twitching on the cold metal of the trigger. Jenny took a step towards Jethro, her phone held forgotten in her hand. She reached out the other hand, touching Jethro's shoulder.

Gibbs looked to Jenny, the gaurds, the warden, then to Jenny again, before slowly releasing his grip.

The director took a step forward and held out her phone to the warden.

"Mossad wants to talk to you…"

XxX

The cell was dark. The only light being the faint glow of the sun through the small window and the one in the hallway outside that occasionally flickered.

Ziva leaned back painfully against the hard cold wall of their cell, Abby sitting next to her. The goths head was on Ziva's shoulder her eyes closed and breathing deep. Her own head rested on top of the forensic scientists, staring out through the bars of their cell and into the abandoned hallways of the prison.

She didn't even register the man that passed the cell door until the screech of the metal made her jump, consequently awaking her friend.

"You are free to go." The man said in accented English.

"Really?" Ziva and Abby both asked in unison. The man nodded and stepped aside.

As they both got to their feet, he blocked their path, putting a hand out to stop them.

"Not her" He pointed to Abby. "Only you!" Behind her, Ziva heard Abby whimper. She looked back at her goth friend, the fear of being left alone was clearly written on her features.

"Why not her!" she demanded.

The man sighed. "Mossad only made arrangements for your freedom."

Abby backed up slowly, falling on to the bed and leaning against the wall.

Ziva looked back at Abby, then to the man that stood in front of her.

"Gibbs would never had agreed with that!" Ziva shouted. The man just shrugged.

"Maybe we could make some kind of deal with your warden…" Ziva tried, the man shook his head.

"You go, she stay" he said angrily.

There was a moments silence.

"She stays. So do I" she lifted her chin defiantly, taking a seat next to Abby. The Goth looked open mouth at her friend as the guard sighed and slammed the cell door shut again, Ziva glanced at her, frowning at her surprised expression

"What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because friends are always there for each other Abby. No matter what."

Without warning Abby jumped up and flew into Ziva's arms, hugging her Israeli friend in a bone crushing embrace. Ziva winced slightly as Abby's arms pressed down on her wounds, but awkwardly hugged back.

**  
There ya go! Whats gonna happen next!? Who is gonna get them out!? How will they get out!? Why is the warden such a bastard!? find out in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys here is the last chapter of my fic...hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long but you know...been busy and all that. this may be tbe last chapter but i am not sure, depends if people want more....**

**Chapter 15**

Please leave a review

Abby sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time, tapping her _still_ black nails on the metal of the cell door. She was curled into the corner nearest the door, her face pressed up against the bars.

Behind her, Ziva lay on the bottom bunk of the bed trying desperately to get some sleep, but the constant tapping of Abby's fingernails on the cell door was starting to get on her nerves.

"Abby," Ziva warned, lifting her head to look over at the Goth. "Stop tapping."

For a moment the Goth stared at her, her fingers frozen near the bars, then, with a cheeky smile, began tapping again, louder and faster . Ziva sighed heavily, but couldn't help the smile from tugging at her lips.

Lazily her fingers fiddled with the gold chain around her neck, her eyes starting up at the exposed stuffing of the top mattress, the bugs that crawled silently above her and the dim light of the sun that created gold patterns on the floor. She had been so lost in her thoughts, she had not noticed Abby creep up beside her, until she felt a heavy weight on the bed beside her.

"Does that have any meaning?" Abby asked after a minute. When Ziva looked confused, Abby continued. "Your star of David. I know it has a religious meaning and all that but…it looks like the same one you had on when you first joined NCIS?"

Ziva nodded silently. "Thanks because it is Abby…" she paused before saying anything further, debating with her self whether to tell her the true meaning behind the chain and pendant she wore around her neck. "Ari gave it to me for my fifteenth birthday. It was just before he was sent away to study medicine in Edinburgh, he said that no matter what, no matter where he was or what happened, as long as I wore this round my neck, he would watch over me"

Ziva smiled sadly at the memory. Abby bowed her head.

"Aw, how sweet." a cold voice sounded from outside their cell, they turned their heads to face a scruffy guard. "It makes me want to be sick!" he said, then chuckled at his statement.

"What do you want?" Ziva asked, slowly and carefully getting to her feet and making her way towards him.

The guard glared at Ziva, spitting on the floor. "I think you two have spent enough time laying about. Time for some fresh air" he pulled open the gate and raised his gun. As they walked passed him he smiled sinfully, closing the gate again.

Upon reaching the entrance to the courtyard, they stopped, a feeling of unease washing over them.

The guard leaned forward, so they could feel his rank breath on their necks and smiled widely. "Have fun ladies…" he laughed then pushed them both out and swiftly slammed the door shut behind them, trapping them in the court yard. They got to their feet and looked around.

The sun had almost completely sunk behind the building, although the sand still burned their bare feet. There was no wind and through the hot blurry haze of heat, the inmates conversed quietly.

Silently making their way towards a shaded area, neither of them noticed the large woman come up behind them carrying a large broken piece of wood in her hand. With one angry swing, she sent Abby tumbling to the floor, the goth crying out as she grabbed her bleeding head in both her hands.

Ziva turned round to help her, only to be pulled back by another two inmates. Both of them grabbing her arms by her elbows and holding them behind her back. Suddenly they were surrounded.

Ziva struggled against the two inmates whilst glaring at the other, Abby still lay on the floor, blood seeping through the gaps in her fingers.

"You think you can just waltz in here, act like you own the place…Kill one of our own!" The inmate shouted, the splintered weapon held tightly in her hand. As she got closer to Ziva, Abby finally got to her feet, only to be pushed to the floor again.

"You are lucky to be alive right now you filthy Jew!" She said, then jabbed Ziva hard in the stomach. The woman's smirk was almost unrecognizable through her aged and worn features, making her expression seem more of a grimace then anything else.

Cold calloused fingers wrapped themselves round Ziva's neck, the woman's rank breath invading her nostrils as she brought her face close to Ziva's, showing off her unpleasant row of yellow teeth.

Ziva fought her darkening vision as the woman's grip continued to tighten, cutting off her air supply. Closing her eyes, she knew she was fighting a losing battle. A large thud and the woman's grip lessening made her eyes shoot open as she gasped for breath.

There she saw Abby standing, the pole the woman had dropped to the floor in her hands. The woman, who she had obviously hit with it turned to face her. Abby stared wild-eyed at the woman, then looked down at the pole, swallowing hard.

Throwing the pole to the floor as if she had been electrocuted, she put her hands up in surrender, a fearful expression on her face.

"I'm sorry!" she squealed, stepping back. As Abby cowered away from the woman, the woman stepped towards her, her face contorted into an angry snarl.

It wasn't until the single bullet entered her head that everyone hit the floor, the inmates laying face down in the dirt when the sound of a chopper greeted their ears, the marching feet of soldiers accompanying it. The wardens cries and shouts could also be heard over the commotion.

Abby helped Ziva to her feet and they both watched in shock as nearly ten Mossad officers swarmed the prison, along with more then a few Marines.

Director David and Agent Gibbs stood side by side, both holding Guns. The Guards of the prison raised their weapons, but were easily outnumbered.

Salim stood angrily at the doorway.

"What is the meaning if this!" He screamed.

"You did not heed my warning… I am here to release my Officer, Ziva David" Eli said.

"And I'm here to release my scientist, Abby Sciuto" Gibbs finished. Salim looked from the Mossad Director to the NCIS agent, an angry snarl contorted on his face.

He looked at the Mossad troops, to the Marines, and then back to the Mossad Director and Gibbs.

"You will regret this…" He spat. "Just take them and go!"

Gibbs smiled as did Abby and Ziva. The helicopter that hovered above them dropped down to wards the ground, and they both happily scrambled into the cabin, smiling in satisfaction as the cool metal of the helicopter carriage hit their dirty skin.

Once everyone was safely in the helicopter, it ascended higher back into the sky. Abby and Ziva watched with large smiles, as the prison became a mere dot in the horizon. Abby couldn't help but feel a small pang of guilt for leaving behind their friend Arkas.

Jenny smiled at the two and quickly checked over Abby's head wound, before sitting down next to Gibbs.

Ziva could feel her father's eyes on her and she lifted her head to meet his disapproving gaze. For a few moments they just stared at each other, before he looked away to glare out of the window. Ziva's eyes fell to the floor at his disproval.

Gibbs was the only one to notice the exchange.

**I did look through it, and so did my Beta, but tell me if you spot something. and i dont know if there wil be another chapter, if you want one i will write one...just tell me what you guys want. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys!!!!!!! This is not a chapter but it is a note saying that the sequel is up…it is called false accusations- deliverance. **

**Hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry I kept you waiting for so long, and because I did I give you all Cyber cookies**


End file.
